Truly Home
by MASHlover23
Summary: Lena and John Basilone are finally reunited.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the HBO's the Pacific. I mean no disrespect or offense to the real John and Lena Basilone or their families. **

* * *

Lena Basilone stood in front of her body length mirror, and studied the image displayed before her. Her appearance was far from the sophisticated Italian woman she once resembled. Time had stolen her slender figure, and replaced it with a wrinkled, saggy one. Her hair had faded until it was as white as winter. Bags hung beneath her piercing brown eyes, which had once enticed him so long ago. As she walked over to her oak dresser, Lena sighed and wondered why time changes a person so. She pulled out a blue cotton night dress from a drawer and put it on.

She then walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers and laid down. As she settled in for the night, that all too familiar pang of sorrow invaded her heart. She wanted the cold pillow beside her to be filled by him, but it wasn't. It had been fifty-four years since the Lord had taken her husband away from her on that foreign shore.

At first it was unbearable. She barely managed to get herself out of bed in the morning. Day after day, she told herself she needed to be strong; she was a Marine. But her grief was just too potent. It felt like somebody had sawed her in two.

Three months after John had passed away, Lena had a dream about him. He was wearing his dress blues, and looked more handsome then she had ever him. He took her hands in his, and gazed her deep into her eyes. It was almost as if he was staring into the core of her soul. His voice was soft and comforting as he spoke. He told her to try and be strong. He wanted her to live life and enjoy it, and not walk around as an empty shell. John urged her to not grieve over his passing, and said that he would be watching over her until the time comes to join him. Then as quickly as John had appeared, he vanished into a brilliant white light.

That dream marked a turning point in Lena's life. Slowly, she began to regain her former sense of self. After a few years, others began to think that she seemed almost identical to whom she was before John's death; and on the outside she was. But deep, deep, down there was chunk of her missing - John was missing.

After the war, Lena got herself a job working for an electric company. She kept busy by volunteering for the Marine's Woman organization, and countless other organisations.

Lena never remarried. It wasn't that she didn't receive any offers; it was just that she felt that it would be betraying John.

Reminiscing on the journey of her life, made Lena's eyelids grow heavy, and she drifted off to sleep. Not long after she had entered slumber, a vision began to form in front of her. At first it was dark and blurry, but then it became brighter and brighter. When her vision came into focus, the sky had a brilliant, shining glow. It was white, with a comforting hue of blue speckled across as far as the eye could see.

Soon after, Lena's other senses came into focus as well. Her body felt weightless, yet somehow whole. She felt more whole, and then she had ever felt since 1945. She raised a hand up to face and was stunned by what she saw.

Her skin was no longer wrinkly and loose, and sun and liver spots didn't taint its surface. Instead her skin was firm and defined. She wiggled her fingers and was shocked that the ache of arthritis had vanished.

Lena then looked down at the rest of her body - all stains of time had been washed away. She was wearing her dress greens. Her body was the younger, fit, healthy version of former self. She put her palms up to her cheeks, and found her face had also been restored so it was firm and defined.

All of a sudden, Lena felt a strong urge to walk forward into the light. Pureness and serenity engulfed every ounce of her as she walked forward. The light became brighter and whiter as she walked on. Just when she thought the color couldn't get more brilliant, it faded away in a sudden flash of black.

The darkness only lasted for a second - and then she saw him.

John was standing proudly, wearing his dress blues. His smile was wide and bright, and his eyes shone just like it did on their wedding day. John held out his arms, beckoning for her to step forward into them.

When his arms wrapped around her waist, she felt warmth like none other. It not only enveloped the outside of her body, but also her inside, all way down to her soul. John then kissed her on the lips, with more passion than she ever thought possible.

When he broke away he stroked her lips with his thumb, and smiled, "Welcome home Lena."

Lena knew that at last, she was truly home.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I just finished watching the Pacific for like the fifth time, and this idea just popped into my head. The show's portrayal of John and Lena's love is so inspiring and beautiful in the show. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
